wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Sean Gilpatrick
Captain is an instructor at Wayfair High School. He operates a patrol group program for high school students (as well as refugees without an education) that aids and supports situations relating to capes. Personality In front of students, his personality is that of a member of ex-military—hard, stern, and with a lack of compassion. He made it his objective to make people quit; Jasper summarized his speech to the students as that "he isn’t going to pay anyone, job prospects suck, and he’s going to make people march in the heat and the cold for miles while carrying unreasonable burdens."“I think he’s saving it for the deeper explanation later. He mostly talked about how he was going to make it his objective to make people quit, he isn’t going to pay anyone, job prospects suck, he’s going to make people march in the heat and the cold for miles while carrying unreasonable burdens. The ‘five pounds’ speech isn’t bad, you know. It gets through to the kids,” Jasper said. For all that he was defending the speech, he smirked a bit. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 In combat, Gilpatrick is serious, transforming into a soldier.Gilpatrick looked like an entirely different man, with the tension in his face and neck. He’d ceased being the tough-but-fair teacher and had become the soldier who had fought real-as-shit monsters. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.3 However, outside of this context, he is amiable and got along well with his squad captains. Victoria described him as 'likable'; Looksee got the same impression of him.“I finished picking out the code and put up my projections just before they came around the corner. They rolled up and stopped because they had a bunch of guns pointed at them. I called the guy Victoria mentioned-” “Gilpatrick,” I said. “Yes! I feel bad for forgetting his name. He’s nice. I really like him.” “You like everyone,” Chris said. “He’s likable,” I said. “One of my favorite people.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.3 He tends to sympathize with Parahumans, yet the crime-related part of his work weighs on him. Relationships Victoria Dallon Gilpatrick considers Victoria a friend.He stood, circling around his desk. I backed away a little as he did, which was his cue to stop. I wasn’t sure how to respond, how to ask. “By the way,” he said. “As far as I’m concerned, there’s no need to count. I consider you a friend, and I feel like a piece of shit for setting you up to fail like that.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 He respects and believes in her, and comes to her for advice and help.“I wish,” he said. “Can’t give them guns until later. Give me a week, we’ll see how many of them I can get rid of. Can you show your face downstairs for me, so they know who to look for?” “Sure,” I said. “Let me get organized and I’ll be right there.” He didn’t step out of the doorway. His arms remained folded, and he had paper in one of his hands, held where I might not notice it. “…Actually,” he said. “No,” I said. I gave him a stern look. “No. Don’t ‘actually’ me. Please.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 After revealing her 'test' at the Norfair Community Center, he reluctantly fired her, but promised to vouch for her and apologized profusely for putting her in that situation.“Victoria,” he said. “Yeah?” “Any favor you need, reference letter, intel, if you need Jasper or some other trustworthy faces in uniform to lend a hand with something…” “Thank you,” I said, my voice lighter and more cheerful than I felt. “I’ll be in touch.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 He expressed considerable concern for Victoria when she asked to stay the night at the patrol block's office.He scrutinized me. “I’m worried here, for the record,” he said. “I’ll manage,” I said. “I’ve managed this far.” “You have my number,” he said. “Yeah.” “You call if you need anything.” “Yeah.” “And you… be here in the morning when I show up. Which will be well before the kids do.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 He didn't push when Victoria said she didn't want to talk about things, though.“I don’t want to pry,” Gilpatrick said. “About Ossuary?” “About you. I spent a while thinking about what to do. I’ve had some good bosses and bad bosses over the years. When you throw yourself into the fray like you do when you’re a PRT squaddie, you really need to know that the people above you are looking out for you. That your back is covered.” “Yeah,” I said. Same applied to family, to parents. “I don’t want to push boundaries or cross any lines, and I don’t want to ask the wrong thing. When you say you don’t want to talk, can I ask why? Any answer you gave could help me make sure I’m covering your back as you move on to better things.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.8 Victoria saw him as one of her close allies, along with Crystal and Jessica Yamada.One of the few advantages our side had was that the heroes tended to work together. If we did it right, we walked away with allies. I had people like Gilpatrick, Crystal, and Mrs. Yamada. - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 Appearance At his job, he wears a black t-shirt and gray pants with boots. He is bald with a five o’clock shadow, bushy eyebrows, and thick hair on thick forearms. Gilpatrick looked like he was trying to scare his prospects away.I spotted Gilpatrick on the stage. He wore a black t-shirt and gray pants with boots, and in the summer heat he was sweating a fair amount. He had no hair on his head, but he had a five o’clock shadow well before five o’clock, bushy eyebrows and thick hair on thick forearms. Everyone else looked like they were trying to make their best pitch, in dressing nice and wearing smiles. Gilpatrick looked like he was trying to scare his prospects away. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 History Background He worked as a PRT squad leader and squaddie in New Hampshire state for some time.“It’s gone. It really sucked while it was in effect, but it’s gone. Right now I’m in that heavyhearted, almost-blameless-but-guilty ‘morning after’ phase, where I’m reflecting on everything I did when I was under the influence,” I said. “I know that well enough. I’ve been hit a few times by those, back when I was a squaddie and squad leader. And by you, once.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 He attempted to recruit Lucky Break and dealt with his subsequent death and the consequences of unnamed master, that produced "cage people". Post-Gold Morning Gilpatrick is first seen at a high school assembly for students looking for job prospects. After his speech, he sends Victoria on an assignment, against her better judgement, to keep the peace between a newly announced hero group featuring Fume Hood and anti-cape protesters.Daybreak 1.1 This assignment was destined to cause conflict even before being ambushed by a mercenary group.“I’m sorry it happened like this,” he said. “It wasn’t supposed to be anything like this. I thought it’d get a bit nasty with the civilian protesters but I didn’t think it’d be anything like this. Not the capes, not the gunshot at the end.” I hadn’t either. “Jasper said you guessed why I sent those students with you.” “Yeah,” I said. I climbed to my feet. “I’m especially sorry for that,” he said. “If it was up to me, I wouldn’t have ever tested you like that. It wasn’t wholly up to me.” “Who?” I asked. “Everyone,” he said. “No-one. It’s complicated. Wardens and the hero teams are being pressured to be mindful of who is out there, touching base, and they reached out to some of the other patrol groups with concerns. They wanted to coordinate, so teenagers wouldn’t be out interviewing or exposing themselves to anyone dangerous. School got to talking, and they got into CYA mode.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 During the assignment, Victoria discovered that Gilpatrick was forced to prove that she could be trusted. He did this by assigning her with 'objective' observers, Mar and Landon for three or four routine jobs.“It’s not really setup,” Jasper said. “Gilpatrick explained before I left.” I nodded to myself. “They wanted to make sure you could be trusted. They thought they’d stick you with some objective observers for three, four routine jobs, make sure you stuck to the rules, grade you, leave it at that.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 They would make sure she stuck to the rules, presumably after officials discovered she was a cape. As Victoria had revealed herself to be a cape amidst the assignment, he was forced to fire her, but offered to vouch for her in the future. Later that day, Victoria returned to Gilpatrick's office and asked if she could stay in it for the night, following a disastrous family reunion barbecue. Concerned about her, he allowed her to, even offering for her to stay at his apartment, though she turned this offer down.“Sure,” he said. “You paused.” “Only because it’s not really a great place for staying overnight. You could come to my apartment, but that’s-” “I kind of want space to think,” I said. “Offer’s appreciated.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.7 The next morning, he talked to her as she packed up her things, and invited Jessica Yamada over to see Victoria.“I made some phone calls,” he said. He stepped out of the doorway. Mrs. Yamada. Shorter than me, hair tied back in a simple ponytail, wearing a skirt, white top, and jacket, with a simple, short string of pearls at her collarbone. “Oh wow,” she said. “Look at you.” I didn’t have words, so I just lifted my arms to either side and let them fall. “Is this okay?” Gilpatrick asked. “Yeah,” I said. I swallowed. “Yeah. Just about perfect.” “I’ll leave you to it,” he said. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.8 Gilpatrick and the patrol block were present at the assault on the Mathers compound, where they formed a perimeter around the camp to deal with evacuating civilians.The patrol would be part of our extended perimeter. Evacuating the citizens and containing the problem to just the Fallen camp were almost mutually exclusive things. We couldn’t let people go without risking that they’d cause trouble elsewhere. We’d funnel them into the patrol block. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.7 Ashley turned herself in to the patrol block after she snapped earlier in the battle, and asked for Gilpatrick's permission to fight, but he refused to do so, stating that she didn't need it, and that he would testify for her as to how she handled the situation.“Captain Gilpatrick!” I heard the voice. Ashley. “What is it?” Gilpatrick replied. He had his back to a truck much like I did. Many of his students were crouched in the ditch, the road, another ditch, and a bit of mud and grass between them and the Fallen. “I want your-” A series of gunshots from a handful of the oldest patrol block members interrupted her. “-your permission to fight!” she finished.He hunched over, back to the wheel rim, reloading. He called back, “I’m not going to do that!” “It’s not easy for me to ask! I’m trying to respect-” He looked at me, not her, and interrupted, “You don’t need my permission to fight!” I didn’t hear the start of her sentence, as someone else on our side fired a gun. A Fallen returned fire and shot the bus. “-want it,” she said. “Too bad!” he called out. “You choose, I’ll be a witness and I’ll testify how you handled it, good or bad!” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.4 Post-Fallen Fall Gilpatrick survived the portal sabotage.Mom was okay. She told me that Amy was okay, and I let her. Dad was fine. Gilpatrick, Jasper, Ashley and Rain were okay. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 The Ice Breaks Met Victoria Dallon at the old Fallen camp, while delivering one of Dragon's guns to her.Radiation 18.8 He joined volunteers venturing into The Shardspace by agreeing to accompany Rain into his dreamscape.Radiation 18.10 While in the dream room, Gilpatrick suffered an emotional attack at the hands of Love Lost's shard avatar, and triggered together with his fellow patrol officers as a result.Infrared 19.bWhen Gilpatrick came to the dream room, he and the others got connected up. I detached them, they all got powers. Except for the two infiltrators. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.8 He recovered the wounded Liz Marcial from the cluster room and inspired Rain to send a message to Contessa.Infrared 19.c Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:PRT Category:Patrol Block Category:Ward Characters Category:Point of View Character